


Disaster

by Kageyamahazy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 419, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamahazy/pseuds/Kageyamahazy
Summary: 一夜情之后发现床伴是新工作上司的狗血小短篇
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Disaster

西装革履三件套打扮的男人在夜店并不是什么稀有物种，不，他的意思只是，尼禄一口干掉剩下的半杯鸡尾酒，被实打实地呛到。“我才不会去找陌生人搭讪，咳！想都别想。”迪斯科灯光从他面上扫过，还穿着廉价白衬衫的年轻男人不免眯了下眼，在他身侧的棕卷发女人笑嘻嘻地摁灭烟头，以一种嘲弄的语气调侃道：“好啦好啦，知道你害臊脸皮薄，我去那边跳会儿舞，你想喝酒还是去，嗯哼，都随便你了。”她热裤下的臀部滚圆，后裤兜内插着包未开封的粉包装女士烟——尼禄对香烟品牌的了解仅限于妮可，即便他依旧记不清楚几个名字——他招手让酒保为他续一杯，似乎认定柜台才是他今夜的最佳归宿。

他三周前同时收到两封邮件，一封来自新公司人事部，一封来自，尼禄难以遏制胃酸上涌，一封来自初恋的婚礼请柬。噢，这没什么，他虚握酒杯，食指指肚沿着杯沿摩挲，另只手托住下巴，四指将将拢在嘴唇周围。这当然没什么，不然他又怎会同好烟好酒的死党妮可出来混夜店，更何况是在刚从姬莉叶的婚礼匆匆逃出的时间点。别着花的西装被尼禄揉进怀里。

那个男人，妮可十五分钟前掐他胳膊让他看的男人，尼禄悄悄挪动肘部撑在柜台的支点，分出两分余光。西装男人还端坐在角落的L型沙发内，两侧靠着几个性感女郎，而女郎堆里扎了个皮夹克男人。“西装男人”是妮可捉弄他时用以对男人的代称，而男人也人如其名，从头到脚整整齐齐三件套黑西装，敞着领口未系领带，几乎要与夜店内的黑暗融为一体；梳着分毫不乱的背头，白发，还是灰发？隐在眼窝阴影的双眼，冷冽的脸部线条顺延至颈侧，偶有舞池暗红光线自他所处的位置游走，将领口裸露皮肤轮廓割碎，便如一条条吐信的毒蛇盘旋在尼禄的脑海。他拍拍自己微热的脸，一定是喝多了，否则怎会有这么多诡异的错觉。

那不过是个普通的男人。或许比“普通”要来的特殊些，夜店里不可能存在仅仅是来喝酒看美女帅哥跳舞的人，哪怕这家伙看起来再冷漠，再置身事外格格不入，冰块碰撞杯底，烟雾缭绕头顶，尼禄贴着皮肤的指尖反倒带有一丝凉意。

他与他隔着耸动的人群，两条平行线。喉头升温的液体，不知觉间钻进尼禄耳中，人声逐渐剥离，浓得像雾，又淡过了烟，直到他挥开这一层又一层，对上西装男人在迷乱肉体间的眼。那点光芒一闪而过。尼禄将头扭回去，心底呐喊着不要多想，他不过是万千流连夜店的猎艳高手中最不起眼的、借酒浇愁的可怜年轻小伙子罢了。说起猎艳，这位西装先生想必是个深藏不露的类型吧，他嗤笑一声，若是正经人，料想也不会同放浪的皮夹克先生混作一团，不是么？妮可的建议十次里有八次不靠谱，沾了一点酒水的手指在桌面划了个浅色水圈，尼禄轻声叹气，化成电子舞曲消散的音符。

气泡沿杯壁上浮，至深色液体表面破裂。已经记不清是今夜第几杯，手机锁定屏幕显示临近午夜，而妮可仍旧不见踪影。尼禄不轻不重地朝柜台砸下空酒杯，他推脱掉了总共四个女人五个男人的邀舞，他们觊觎什么尼禄清楚看进眼底，半挽起袖口露出的一截光洁手臂，结实的肌肉与手背的青筋，伏在柜台边缘因而弓起的背肌线条，预示着他是何等健康，富有年轻人的活力。其实在尼禄看来，约会对象是男是女并不是非常有所谓，只不过碍于他的别扭性格与缺乏双亲的生长环境，能与男性正常相处的时机十分稀缺，不消说与男性交往了，同妮可那种只要对方长得好看就喜欢的家伙比起来，他的手背擦擦鼻尖，自己对待感情亦或是性都来的相对传统。

比如妮可替他看中的西装男人，尼禄再一次忍不住想起他。她单纯是觉得那家伙长得不错吧？虽然她是否看清了男人的长相尚且存疑，完全没想过尼禄本人怎么想，即便妮可对他的说辞是“为了你好，当下什么都不如放纵能让你更快转换状态”。说得轻巧，他把脸埋进手掌，它已经发烫了，感染冰酒温度的手心刺激得尼禄一个激灵。闪烁光线与游离人声，初恋女孩藏在纯白头纱下期待的脸，他随波逐流的掌声以及祝福，女士烟清淡的味道，舌尖化开的冰块，打乱的扑克牌散落脑海每一处角落。他是落魄的醉汉，试图淹死在盛满酒精的浴缸。

蛇衔走他的酒杯。

身体掌控权回到尼禄手里太晚，当他的意识终于自由落体进这具皮囊，他已身处人群之中。这个位置，尼禄迟缓察觉右手手指夹着的酒杯，这个位置，一回头就能看见西装男人的王座——因为他一整晚坐在那儿，如同尼禄一整晚蜷缩在柜台。像是为自己打气般，他灌下一口酒，接着随手将剩余少许液体的玻璃杯放置于手边最近的桌子，在他大脑里吹泡泡的化学反应怂恿他加入狂欢，指不定就抓到神出鬼没的好友了呢？尼禄需要，尽快离开这儿，这儿太危险。他的脚步凌乱，跟不上舞曲节奏，一对年轻男女调笑他醉醺醺的笨拙，手指顺着他脊背滑下摆弄起腰带，两具陌生肉体贴紧的讨好令尼禄瞬间酒醒大半：他果然无法坦然接受这样轻浮的行为。

但他对西装男人存在过的一秒不到的遐想又算什么？男人食指和中指夹着半截烟送酒杯入口中，晃动的橙黄色点燃烟头划出弧线，以及那巡逻的利眼，敞开的颀长双腿，大腿内侧摊开的西装下摆，又或许——见鬼，他尽可能礼貌地在男女前后的夹击下挣扎，指责自己为何又将关于西装男人的一切在脑海里描绘得这般清晰。

男人不在那儿了，尼禄在推搡间隙朝西装男人的方向找去，沙发上却偏偏少了男人的身影，失望之余他发觉皮夹克男人在对他抛媚眼。

“抱歉。”

他听见属于男性的清冷嗓音，气息擦过脆弱后颈皮肤表面，这对男女发出扫兴的抱怨声，放弃了对尼禄的桎梏，匆匆忙忙离开。尼禄想回头对帮助他解决窘境的人道谢，不想不等他转身，对方的一只手便由后方伸来环住他的腰，有别于声音温度的呼吸钻进耳道，搔弄得他有些痒。他转了转脑袋的角度，却看见指间熟悉的烟和酒杯，不禁僵直了身体。

“我的兄弟告诉我有个小家伙一直在向我们这边看。”他们保持着这个暧昧的姿势，男人并没有径直入侵尼禄最后的私人空间，他的嘴唇一直礼节性地维持在极限距离，“而我也感觉到了。”

尼禄张张嘴，似乎打算为自己的行为做最后的无力辩护。

“不，先生，我，我只是……”

“你刚刚在找我，对吗？”鼓动耳膜的音响效果在男人不容置疑的话语中失效，现在尼禄只能听见他了。温热的气流又裹挟些许来自冰酒的凉意，男人的脸越来越近，尼禄几乎能感觉到男人肌肤的绒毛，同他后背贴合的胸膛亦是传递着胜券在握的平稳心跳，可他自己的快要冲破胸腔了。“如果你想要，自己来拿，等待或者迟疑都是没有结果的。——我必须告诉你的一点是，我极少被这样偷摸打量，因此你暴露的非常快。”

“我，我很抱歉，呃，希望之前没有打扰到您。”尼禄不知该把双手放在何处，尴尬地悬在男人手臂之上，视线四处乱飞，衬衣下的肌肉完全绷紧，冒出一层薄汗，他紧张坏了，也害羞极了，本就因摄入过多酒精发烫的脸颊快要烧起来，他完全没想过西装男人的嗓音会是这样，超出他的预料，又好似情理之中。

男人被他的手足无措逗笑，短短的气音。该死，尼禄心想，他丢了脸，他像一只雏鸟般吓得抖落一地毛，谁能想到只敢远望的幻想对象正搂着自己！结果他还不争气的怯场。一番内心斗争，尼禄眨眨眼，深吸一口气，手指捏紧男人裁剪得体的西装袖口，在男人的怀抱里把自己调了个个，与他四目相对：在灯光照射下，男人的瞳色十分浅，宛如一尊大理石雕像。男人对他突如其来的举动挑起一边眉毛，不置可否。

不过，在尼禄生涩地亲吻男人时，男人翘起的则是嘴角。

✕

足以将全部视野吞噬的高速闪光下，他的酒升温，沸腾，他的烟燃尽，他单臂环抱着三分钟前才正式见面的年轻男人。他们的胸膛相贴，那紊乱的心脏鼓点与背景的重低音交替而行。很年轻，没错，但丁所说的“雏鸟”，他不过简单的试探，探照灯下的小鹿便哆嗦着显露真心。瑟缩的轻吻令维吉尔莞尔，小家伙缺乏经验，却如此大胆窥探上位者的身躯，他略微收紧手臂，将年轻人往上提了一下，让自己的大腿更方便卡进他的双腿之间。维吉尔的动作显然惊吓到了年轻人，他的眼睛睁大些许，放松了唇齿的警惕，猎食者毫无阻碍地深入，不留情地搅乱他的口腔。

越来越快，不止是心跳，还有呼吸。年轻人的手攀上维吉尔后背，手指一根根揪住维吉尔的衣服，不安，担忧，欣喜，紧张，他能从短发男人完全缴械的舌头与逐步被雾气占领的眼睛尝出来。还有些散不去的酒味。听到对方缺氧难受的哼哼声，维吉尔难得好心地提前结束这场黏腻的接吻，重获自由的年轻人立马大口喘气，瘫软在他的肩头，他顺势将脸埋进年轻人散发高温的颈侧，用舌尖缓慢舔舐发颤的皮肤，令人满意的热度。维吉尔懒懒地抬眼，年轻人的反应让他十分受用，他的视野中，烫成粉红的耳垂唾手可及，藏身短而乱的白发。

“你喜欢我这样对你吗？”他凑近年轻人的耳廓，朝内吹气，乃至覆上嘴唇，以只有两人能听见的低音呢喃，末了维吉尔又在年轻人粗重的呼吸声中补上一句：“Say ‘yes’.”

他确信他屈服了。因为他得到了要求的答复。

无人的走道内，灯光与夜店内部一般昏暗。维吉尔把年轻人压在墙上，一面吻他，一面抽出他扎进腰带的衬衣，探进一只手去。紧实的小腹，透着一层薄汗，向上摸去，持续的接吻引得他的乳头很快充血挺立，或许比想象中的要更敏感。维吉尔另一只手掐住年轻人的腰，拇指一下又一下抚过那块区域的肌肤，与此同时他的舌尖扫过年轻人的下牙槽，勾过那条舌头与之交缠，他卡在年轻人双腿间勃起的膝盖故意摩擦耸动，他在年轻人胸前揉搓那点凸起，无不激起这具身体的颤栗。

“等等……我……”在漫长亲吻间隙，年轻人只能吐出几个不成句的词汇，他的眼角泛红，眼里的雾水几乎溢出；他全身发软，抓在维吉尔不安分手臂上无力的手，扶在维吉尔肩膀上诚实的手，两腿快要支撑不住身体，不得不依靠维吉尔恶意顶弄他的膝盖艰难维持站立。“先生！……唔……”

对待新到手的猎物维吉尔一向有的是耐心。他喜欢一点点撕开他们，欣赏他们的每一块骨每一片肉，直至到达那一个临界点，便能完整拆吃入腹。比如现在，维吉尔的战地从年轻人浮肿的嘴唇转移到下颌线，从胸口转移到腰窝，他总能控制自己到引诱出猎物最脆弱时刻。不不，虽然年轻男人已经成为任他摆布的木偶，维吉尔的犬齿刮过年轻人的锁骨，他听见略微带哭腔的请求，在向他乞讨更多，可这还不是时候。

✕

当尼禄回过神来的时候，天花板明晃晃的圆形吊顶灯刺目无比，他不得不举起手臂挡在眼前。

最后的记忆片段停留在男人冰冷的暧昧，蛇蝎吐信的气息，男人环着他的腰将他带离舞池，带离众人的眼光，他们本停留在夜店走道尽头，似乎是因为听到有来人的脚步……尼禄拿开手臂翻身坐起，身下是一张king size的床，酒红窗帘已然合拢，床脚放着一套眼熟的黑色西装和配套的马甲，还有那身白衬衣；床头柜上，银色方形火机躺在玻璃烟灰缸旁。他不禁抬手抚摸自己的后颈，酒劲未退的温度与敞开的领口令尼禄猛然想起他现在可是在跟一个陌生男人开房。尼禄连忙爬下床，半跪在看材质就不便宜的地毯找他的鞋，跪姿又迫使尼禄发现自己的半勃，他尴尬至极，顾不上思考西装外套去了哪儿，只想赶紧找到皮鞋穿了就跑。

从桌底捞出第二只鞋的同时，正在尼禄身后的浴室门打开了。他四肢着地跪在浴室门口，突然汹涌的热水水汽和开门声吓得尼禄立起上半身，错愕地扭头、抬头，男人抱胸靠在浴室门框，饶有兴趣地挑眉看向尼禄。他的背头因为水汽塌下，整个人的线条柔和些许，未擦去的水珠从他的胸膛、大臂上滑落，消失在下身围起的浴巾边缘，水痕被室内灯光照得晶亮。噢，即便是这背光处，尼禄也总算看清了，原来他的眼睛是灰色的。见到尼禄那副被抓包的挫败神情，男人可能是感觉到好笑，五指沿着前额将湿发朝后推去，从鼻子里轻轻哼笑了一声。

“去哪？”他没有做出什么行动，只不过是保持姿势与表情用视线上下扫视尼禄。

尼禄悻悻地在男人看不见的地方揪了胳膊一下，暗暗咒骂自己找东西速度太慢，方才犹犹豫豫地转过身面对对方，“我，我找下鞋子而已，没什么……没什么。”

“想走也可以。”男人从门框起身，在尼禄讶异的目光里与他擦身而过，径直走到床边，背对尼禄解了浴巾，捡起那件衬衣套在身上。“现在是凌晨一点，我很乐意听你说说你现在这个样子该怎么走。”他与尼禄寥寥几句的对话总是语调平淡，哪怕是——尼禄想起那两句低声絮语，甚至是他情不自禁回答的“yes”，血液冲上面颊。他想回头反驳男人，却在面对男人露出的那一截后颈中咽回话语。

这感觉太奇怪了，他发觉他完全走不掉。

双手被男人用领带绑在床头，那领带一定很贵，要是弄坏了还不知道赔不赔得起，尼禄这么想着，有点走神，不过很快在微凉的润滑剂刺激连同男人将手指探入他身体的异物感下轻喘，他的下身赤裸，上身衬衣还穿得好好的，而男人则不知什么时候穿好了西裤，倒显得衣冠楚楚。男人的手指在他的肠道内四处按压戳刺，也不忘给予难耐扭动的尼禄一个抽干肺部空气的深吻，他又忍不住流出生理性泪水，在男人塞入第二根手指时夹紧被男人分开到两侧的大腿，夹上男人弓起的、精壮的腰。

濒临窒息之时男人的手指成功触到体内的某个点，尼禄软软的哼哼声猛然拔高音调，身体颤抖着抬高又落回，似乎碰到了男人的勃起；他的眼前发白，绑住的手腕也不禁挣扎了下。突如其来的触电般的感觉吓到了他，男人反而了然地咬了尼禄的舌尖，加快加重手指对那一点的进攻，乃至加到第三根，加倍的快感冲击尼禄的大脑，他哭得更厉害，一条乱蹬的腿也被男人有力的手掌捏住，掐在大腿内侧软肉，他的阴茎直挺挺地抵在小腹，溢出的前液黏在身前，而他抽泣得像求饶的小狗，一边颤抖一边讨好地回应男人起先单方面的亲吻。

男人在他即将高潮前抽出手指，转而塞进尼禄口中，搅起他有些发麻的舌头。巨大的空虚和口中弥漫的属于自己的味道让尼禄愣在那儿，只呆呆得眯起眼，下一秒男人的硬挺插进了他，床头束缚他手腕的领带瞬间绷直，他条件反射地双腿缠紧男人的腰，仰起头像死鱼般张开嘴却只能不住地喘。男人的那家伙可比区区三根手指粗，他双手托起尼禄的后腰，张口咬在尼禄因为用力而青筋突起的脖颈，咬得不算用力，可尼禄还是觉得痛，下身也痛，既有那种被侵犯的疼痛，又有高速涌上来的快感刺激他的理智。男人的进攻大开大合，尼禄觉得他的胃都要被捅错位了，一下拔出到只剩头部，又一下全部没入，而且精准地撞在他的敏感点上，尼禄无法抑制地又哭又叫，第一次与男人做爱就这么激烈，他实在是难以消受。

不光如此，他还被男人掐住不许高潮，男人的牙齿磨过他脆弱的颈侧皮肤，低低地命令他，尼禄又委屈又难受地用两条已经被男人搭上肩膀的腿蹭男人的脖子，他全身肌肉都在发抖，男人给予他的快感积累到他马上要爆炸了。

男人松开他的脖子，开始咬他的耳垂，一定留了非常显眼的痕迹，尼禄被快感折磨到哭得喘不上气时还有空胡思乱想，像一头标记所有物的狼。

不知又被男人插入了几回，尼禄快要发不出声，他的眼泪让他已经看不清楚眼前的人了，男人终于在看似安慰的亲吻中射在他体内，同时拍了拍他的屁股，松开对他的禁锢。尼禄如愿以偿地射了出来，肠道里浓稠液体的温度激得他颤抖，自身的高潮又让他头晕眼花。

他们可能后来还做了一次，不过尼禄已经不记得了。他的记忆断在男人那句低低的“good boy”，该死的性感，不是吗，他愤恨的带着四肢酸痛躺在杂乱的床上，窗外的阳光照射在另半边空无一人的床铺。尼禄狼狈地扶着腰爬起，从地上捡回自己的裤子，他的衬衣居然被好好的叠起来放在床头柜，衬衣衣领的位置还放着那只银色打火机。

这算什么？他拿起它，迟疑了几秒，还是放进西装外套的口袋。好吧，他不得不承认，尼禄在电梯门关闭前的最后一秒挤进去，他确实在早晨醒来后对男人的留下心存幻想。但是，拜托，他庆幸男人的啃咬没有给他留下太多的印记，才能坦然走过走廊，来到上司的办公室门口。

一夜情而已，怎么可能还有全套售后服务？

尼禄敲响办公室的门，整理好心情，握上把手，他的新工作是董事长助理。

“请进。”

这个声音……

他推开门，与坐在办公椅上昨夜的男人对上眼。尼禄的腿完全迈不动了，可是那男人，桌上牌子写着董事长：维吉尔·斯巴达的男人，用一种玩味的目光审视他。

“又见面了，尼禄。”

END


End file.
